


Vodka & Chill

by neko_kirin3104



Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Genre Twist, Boys in Quarantine, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Goofy Alex, M/M, Unfiltered Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_kirin3104/pseuds/neko_kirin3104
Summary: Alex is like vodka on legs and Marco can't look away.
Relationships: Alex Høgh Andersen/Marco Ilsø
Kudos: 8





	Vodka & Chill

**Author's Note:**

> It's quarantine and I went crazy.  
> That's it. That's my excuse.
> 
> Additional warning for Marco's unfiltered mouth.

**01**

Alex dreams of riding a horse. Eyes closed, breath rising, hands tight and steady on the reins. He starts rocking his torso. Back and forth. Faster and faster, matching the breakneck speed of his invisible ride. A snort from his phone breaks his momentum. 

"Fucker..."

The wannabe jockey turns his attention back to his friend, laughing as he brushes a hand through his hair, fingers catching on a tangle. The shock of pain makes him groan. It's been a week since he last bathed. "This hair’s giving me headaches."

"You're giving me headaches," Marco mumbles into his glass of vodka.

**02**

He watches the clown's antics over the edge of his highball glass, inhaling the calming scent of spirit to counter the intoxicating sight on his screen. No amount of display adjustments can make Alex's eyes look less dull and more the naturally bright blues he remembers.

And yet, Marco can't look away. 

"I'm surprised you haven't blocked me yet,"Alex teases, uncoiling the wire on something beyond the frames. "You declined me ten times yesterday."

Marco hums. The idiot is like vodka on legs. Indescribable in flavor, yet irresistible once experienced.

He gulps the final sip and refills his glass.

**03**

The electric hair trimmer whirs with purpose, gliding through Alex's scalp, clipping rich brown strands to a messy number 2 buzz. He turns the device off and checks himself on the video chat screen, leaning into the front-facing camera to further tease his friend.

"I got this shit in my eye..." Marco says, almost rubbing an eyeball out to prove his point.

"Oh yeah?" Alex turns the trimmer back on. "Well, this shit is gonna give you a big hug and a kiss when this is over."

"Fuck that shit," the prick grumbles, drowning a secret chuckle into his glass.

**04**

The idiot is on a roll again, dancing around, screaming, "I love you, Marco! I love you to pieces!"

"Shut up, Alex," Marco says, voice surprisingly calm. When was the last time he called this dumbass by his name? He closes his eyes, surrendering to the final shot of vodka burning down his throat—

The sudden bolt of silence that follows doesn't surprise him anymore. He embraces it this time, knowing he's all out of alcohol and excuses.

"I miss you..." he sobs, bravely fixing his eyes to the reality on his iPhone screen. "I miss you, you dumb donkey."

**05**

It's day 76 of quarantine. 3 days since Alex turned. And 11 hours since Marco ran out of vodka. 

Alex leans one dull eye into the camera and Marco instinctively presses a hand to his screen. "Fucker..."

The idiot doesn't growl this time, doesn't show teeth. Maggots have invaded the bite mark on his neck. His mind void of life and recognition—

"Shit..." Marco whispers as Alex settles down and starts rocking his torso. Faster and faster, as though matching the breakneck speed of an invisible ride.

Marco's heart breaks in bittersweet laughter.

_I love you, too, you fucking cunt..._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Marco Ilsø and Alex Høgh Andersen's individual and joint Instagram lives on March 28, 2020.
> 
> And also partly by Mary Robinette Kowal's [lecture on writing short stories](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blehVIDyuXk) in Brandon Sanderson's 2020 Creative Writing Class.
> 
> I watched all of them one after the other and thus this happened. I blame the universe.


End file.
